Su inesperada sonrisa
by xxhainekoxx
Summary: El teléfono móvil se habías resbalado de la mano enguantada. Cogió las llaves de la moto que reposaban sobre una pila de cartones de pizza vacíos y marchó dando un portazo. Un solo pensamiento en su mente "Mello"… M&M. Reviews


**Hola gente. Supongo que me echabais de menos por estos lares. (Sí, la humildad nunca ha sido mi punto fuerte). Pero es que~ una no tiene tiempo para nada. Y no anda con la cabeza como para organizar ideas dentro. En fin, aquí va mi último fic del 2011. **

**Disclaimer: Ya se sabe que no son mis personajes. Si no, no estarían... Ah, por cierto, el fic puede contener SPOILERS. **

* * *

><p>Una sola llamada había bastado para que trastocara su mundo al completo.<p>

Una sola llamada para que hubiera sentido el desconcierto, el pánico y el más profundo entusiasmo.

Una sola llamada y por fin podía jurar que volvía a haber un corazón latiendo en su pecho.

El teléfono móvil se habías resbalado de la mano enguantada. Había escupido el cigarrillo de su boca, que había caído sobre la alfombra dejando un quemazón, lo cual no importaba una mierda. La videoconsola siguió pitando, incesante, en lo que se pasaba por encima de los hombros la raída chaqueta de cuero gris. Cogió las llaves que reposaban sobre una pila de cartones de pizza vacíos y marchó dando un portazo. Bajó de dos en dos los escalones que le distanciaban de la salida al callejón al que daba su pequeño apartamento y se montó en la moto.

La vieja Kawasaki no consintió ser arrancada, y Matt no pudo más que desesperarse y reintentar arrancar al susurro de un "Venga… no me dejes tirado. No hoy, no ahora." Al segundo intento se ofuscó y comenzó a maldecir. Inconscientemente rozó con sus manos el bolsillo en el que reposaba su teléfono móvil. "…Maldita sea". Puso una mueca en sus labios y apretó los dientes. Introdujo firmemente la llave y la giró con decisión. El motor ronroneó en respuesta y Matt entonces no pudo oprimir una sonrisa, se recolocó las goggles sobre los ojos al tiempo que giraba peligrosamente la dirección de su Kawasaki.

A los dos minutos estaba en la oscura carretera, con el cuerpo agachapado sobre la moto, a varios kilómetros por hora de más de lo que estaba permitido. Estaba cerca, estaba tan cerca…

Meses. Le había perdido la pista hacía meses.

Había sido después de la muerte de L, la partida de Mello. Aún se recordaba, tumbado sobre la cama del rubio, con la PSP apagada a un lado. Mirando en silencio como danzaba decidido, recogiendo sus efectos personales. Fuera llovía a cántaros y se podía sentir el frio a través de los gruesos cristales de los ventanales de la Wammy's House. Ya habían tenido la discusión una y mil veces. No iba a detenerle. Y no podría acompañarle. Su tarea era moverse a un lado y observar…. Trató que no se agolparan todos los recuerdos en su garganta. Era un trago amargo.

De la carretera iban desapareciendo los coches. El paisaje cambiaba lentamente. Pero lejos de sentirse más relajado, no hizo más que acelerar. Ya casi…

En todo éste tiempo había recorrido Europa, Asia, América.

América… Ahí todo rastro de Mello había desaparecido.

A veces, había llegado a pensar que estaría muerto. Kira. O un accidente, o un puto camello drogado. Mello no tenía un carácter especialmente amigable…

Aún así, no había perdido la esperanza. Y eso… él lo sabía. Contaba con ello. Y a Matt no le importara que así fuese. Él iba a estar ahí cuando le necesitase. Como el perro fiel que siempre había sido.

Es asfalto fue sustituido por gravilla. La desviación que había tomado había concluido convenientemente en una vieja fábrica de cajas abandonada. Dejó caer la moto sobre el césped húmedo y descuidado que crecía salvaje alrededor de la fábrica y corrió hasta una zona donde se apilaban los cristales de unas ventanas rotas. Pasó entre ellos con cuidado y entró por el hueco moviéndose ágilmente y aún así, debido a la estrechez de aquel espacio, no pudo evitar un par de arañazos en las mejillas y las piernas. No importaron lo más mínimo.

Una vez dentro, tras comprobar, con el corazón en un puño, que no había absolutamente nadie, se colocó frente la puerta que daba a aquel recibidor en el que se hallaba. Se echó el pelo del flequillo hacia atrás. Tanteó en su bolsillo delantero en busca del cartón de tabaco y su mechero.

–Joder… Joder… –Maldijo, comprobando los movimientos temblorosos e imprecisos de sus dedos.

Dio una profunda calada al cigarrillo y exhaló despacio. Tiró tras ello el pitillo al suelo y lo aplastó. Acercó la mano, más tranquila, hacia el pomo de la puerta. Ésta chirrió al abrirse, y la oscuridad hizo que Matt tanteara en la pared en busca del interruptor. Tan solo encendían dos tintineantes tubos de luces del techo, que dada la extensión de aquel… probablemente almacén, no serviría para mucho.

Sonaba el chapoteo de los charcos de agua estancada contra sus botas de cuero.  
>Buscó a su alrededor, forzando la vista y caminando inseguro hacia delante. El silencio comenzó a angustiarle, cada vez notaba más fuertes los latidos de su corazón. Sintió la opresión en su garganta.<p>

Luego, le llamó.

Primero en susurros. Y luego acabó gritando su nombre.

–¿Matt? –Fue una voz ronca, un quejido. Pero él era capaz de reconocer aquella voz pasase el tiempo que pasase.

Detuvo sus pasos en seco. Y sintió como se aflojaba el nudo en su garganta.

–¡Mello! –Gritó, girándose en busca de la fuente de aquel sonido.

–No grites, imbécil –Escuchó como decía, no sin cierta dificultad. Estaba tirado en el suelo tras una columna, donde no llegaba luz alguna, pero el brillo metálico de sus botas de cuero le había delatado.

Allí estaba. Tras años de búsqueda. Tras meses de incertidumbre. Tras horas de pura asfixia.

Alzó los brazos para tocarle, pero Mello le apartó de un manotazo. Y tosió. Matt se retiró un par de pasos, dejando que se apoyase con un brazo en la pared y se comenzara a incorporar. Dio un par de pasos hasta la luz. Y levantó de un tirón la capucha que le tapaba hasta los ojos.

Sonreía socarronamente. Tenía el ceño fruncido sobre una mirada indescifrable. Y el rostro estaba dividido por una enrojecida cicatriz que estaba supurando. Tosió una vez más, encorvándose.

–No estoy en mi máximo apogeo, ¿verdad? –Bromeó quitándose con una mano temblorosa y mal vendada algo de sangre de la comisura de los labios.

Mello esperaba ver el horror de sus ojos reflejado en los suyos. O la decepción. O la ira, completamente justificada. Había sonreído para sus adentros imaginándose un violento reencuentro. Casi se podía imaginar todo, menos aquella mirada impasible que Matt le dirigió durante varios minutos en los que solo se oía el gotear del agua sucia. Entonces, pese todo pronóstico, Mail Jeevas, sonrió.

–Te da un toque viril.

Parpadeó, inseguro. Incrédulo, tal vez, haciéndole reír. Casi podía decir que le sonaba ajena esa risa "¿Cuánto tiempo hacía ya…?" Se preguntó.

–Vayamos a casa, Mello.

Le tendió la mano.

Como hizo antaño. Como hacía ahora.

Como haría siempre.

* * *

><p><strong>Y taráaaa~ Fin. <strong>

**Con este pequeño despido un año que... bueno, no ha estado mal. Pero pa' 2012 no me pongo ni propósitos para escribir, que al final acabo haciendo lo que me da la gana. **

**Nos vemos, gente, feliz año. **

**Haineko. **


End file.
